Curhat
by nahanaxo
Summary: Untuk seorang Asano Gakushuu, kata 'curhat' adalah kata yang cukup tabu


**_Curhat_**

"Jahat sekali, 'kan?"

Asano Gakushuu hanya bergumam menanggapi pernyataan yang Nakamura Rio lontarkan dengan nada jengkel itu. Tidak menyangkal, tapi juga tidak mengiyakan. Well, sebenarnya gumamannya barusan memang tidak memiliki arti. Biarlah Nakamura Rio mengartikannya sendiri sesuka hati. Toh gadis itu juga tidak protes. Daripada didebat dan dihakimi setelah memilih salah satu opsi jawaban seperti yang terjadi beberapa waktu sebelumnya, malah akan membuat sesi _curhat_ kali ini jadi lebih lama lagi.

Uh, _curhat_. Gakushuu menahan napas ketika kata itu melintas di benaknya. Memang bukan kata yang menggelikan apalagi mengerikan, sih. Hanya saja, untuk seorang Asano Gakushuu, kata _curhat_ adalah kata yang cukup tabu.

 _Asano Gakushuu sedang_ curhat _mengenai kaus kakinya yang hilang—aku baru saja_ curhat _pada Asano Gakushuu tentang ini-itu._

Maka bergidiklah Asano Gakushuu ketika kalimat-kalimat itu terlintas di benaknya. Sejenak mengalihkan diri dari sesi mendengarkan _curhat_ Nakamura Rio menuju pergulatan batinnya sendiri yang lebih seru. Gakushuu merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak cocok bila disandingkan dengan kata _curhat_. Membuatnya tampak kelewat peduli dan suka ikut campur dalam kehidupan orang lain atau membuat kehidupannya tampak begitu menyedihkan. Kontras sekali dengan gelar yang diberikan kepadanya sejak kelas 2 SMP sampai sekarang—'batu es berjalan'.

Namun ia melakukannya sekarang. Bukan _curhat_ , hanya sebagai tempat _curhat_ , tapi sudah cukup membuat kepribadiannya sebagai pemuda _cool_ yang tidak pedulian terluka. Untungnya sekarang hari Jumat, pukul 4 sore, di ruang kelas paling ujung di sekolah, di bangku paling belakang pula. Hanya ada Nakamura Rio dan dirinya sendiri makhluk hidup kasat mata yang ada di sana. Tidak akan ada yang tahu ia dan Nakamura Rio tengah melakukan sesi curhat-menampung _curhat_.

Ia, imej, dan julukannya—aman.

Sebenarnya kalau ada orang lain yang memergoki sesi _curhat_ Nakamura Rio kepadanya pun, Gakushuu yakin yang akan tersebar pasti akan berbeda dari kenyataannya. Alih-alih perihal _curhat_ , kemungkinan besar yang beredar adalah rumor mengenai dirinya dan Nakamura Rio, dengan sedikit fiksi bernuansa romantis yang akan membuat rumornya jadi lebih dramatis.

 _Nakamura Rio menangis sesenggukan di kelasnya karena ditinggal sang Sahabat, kelihatan sangat merana. Kemudian Asano Gakushuu datang seperti pangeran kuda putih, menenangkan Nakamura Rio dengan tulus._ _Brengsek._

Buah dari imajinasinya yang melenceng dari karakter tersebut membuatnya mengerling ke arah Nakamura Rio. Gadis itu masih mengoceh, tapi Gakushuu tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapannya. Paling-paling cuma kutukan dan umpatan pada Akabane Karma, sang Sahabat, sama seperti yang ia lakukan sejak satu jam lalu—sejujurnya membuat Gakushuu mengerti kenapa ia tidak suka ikut campur dalam kehidupan orang lain, karena selama ini yang ia tahu ia hanya tidak suka tanpa alasan.

Gadis itu baru ditinggal sang Sahabat, atau begitulah yang kira-kira Nakamura Rio katakan kepadanya, walaupun Gakushuu tidak terlalu setuju (yang membuatnya didebat habis-habisan oleh Nakamura Rio tadi dan membuatnya memutuskan bahwa diam adalah tindakan paling bijak untuk menghadapi curhat-an seorang gadis). Gadis itu merasa sang sahabat, Akabane Karma, yang merupakan ketua OSIS dan merangkap kapten tim basket, memutus persahabatan mereka sejak lama karena Akabane Karma sudah punya pacar baru.

"Pacarnya kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan, bisa merubah Karma jadi ikut menyebalkan."

Menurut Gakushuu, sih, _bocah_. Memang tidak sampai sesenggukan atau apalah itu, tapi apa salahnya jika Akabane Karma berkencan dan lebih mempedulikan pacarnya daripada sahabatnya? Kalau dilihat-lihat, Nakamura Rio ini sepertinya tipe gadis yang suka nonton drama, jadi seharusnya gadis itu tahu dimana letak 'sahabat' dalam situasi seperti itu.

Rasa tidak terima mulai menghinggapi Gakushuu, tapi Gakushuu cukup lihai untuk mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu mulai memperhatikan Nakamura Rio. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat jengkel, tapi merahnya merata di seluruh bagian. Suaranya sudah tidak sejengkel sebelumnya, napasnya juga agak terengah, kelihatannya sudah hampir mengeluarkan semua beban pikirannya. _Well, well,_ lebih baik jangan diganggu dengan mengeluarkan pendapat. Bisa-bisa akan jadi lebih lama lagi sesi curhat-nya.

"Ah, sudahlah!"

Gakushuu baru saja memutuskan untuk kembali mendengarkan ocehan Nakamura Rio ketika kata-kata ajaib itu keluar dari bibir gadis itu, otomatis membuat pemuda itu senang, diam-diam ingin melonjak. Ia memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan _curhat_ an Nakamura Rio karena terlalu _mainstream_ dan klise. Seperti hasil pengamatannya tadi, gadis itu kelihatan mendingan dibandingkan saat Gakushuu menemukannya sedang menggerutu tak jelas di bangku pojok belakang.

"Kau Asano Gakushuu, 'kan? Terima kasih, ya, sudah mau mendengarkanku. Maaf juga kalau tadi aku sempat bicara yang kurang baik—mulut orang marah memang susah dikontrol." Gakushuu hanya menggerakkan dagu untuk meresponnya. Sedikit dongkol karena gadis itu sempat meragukan siapa dirinya.

" _Well_ , Asano Gakushuu. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau adalah tipe orang yang mau mendengarkan orang lain. Seingatku orang-orang memanggilmu 'batu es berlajan', kan? Kukira kau tipe orang yang cuek, tidak pedulian." Nakamura Rio bergerak mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di sisi meja, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku jadi penasaran kenapa kau tadi menghampiriku dan bersedia jadi tempat _curhat_ ku."

Pernyataan Nakamura Rio membuat pikiran Gakushuu kembali melayang. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menghampiri si Gadis Pirang dan akhirnya menjadi tempat curhat gadis itu. Ia dijuluki 'batu es berjalan' bukan tanpa alasan. Gakushuu juga bukan tipe orang yang gampang penasaran, apalagi pada orang-orang macam Nakamura Rio. Kalaupun penasaran pun, ia tidak akan mendedikasikan dirinya untuk jadi tong sampah ocehan gadis itu.

"Lagi baik, sepertinya." Akhirnya jawaban seadanya lah yang keluar dari bibir Gakushuu sembari mengangkat pantatnya dari bangku, kemudian meraih tasnya yang juga ia taruh di sisi meja. Pemuda itu melirik Nakamura Rio, yang menatapnya bersama kerutan di kening. Gakushuu mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Gakushuu hampir memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Nakamura Rio. Ia sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dan menenteng tas di pundaknya. Memangnya ia mau kemana setelah ini? Kelas bersama Koro _Sensei_? Gadis di depannya ini benar-benar. "Tentu saja mau pulang. Kenapa? Mau pulang bareng?"

Sebenarnya Gakushuu hanya basa-basi, setengah menyindir. Tapi gadis itu langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakannya, kemudian mulai kembali bicara mengenai Akabane Karma yang biasanya pulang bersamanya. Gakushuu menghela napas, _curhat_ an maut gadis itu rupanya belum selesai. Salahnya menawarkan ajakan pulang pada Nakamura Rio, sih.

Tidak apa, lah. Seperti katanya tadi pada gadis itu, ia sedang dalam mode baik. Sekali-kali pulang bersama orang lain boleh lah, walaupun ditemani ocehan panjang lebar dari Nakamura Rio yang berisik

 _Tamat_

 _First post XD_

 _Sebenernya fanfiksi ini pernah dipost di blog pribadi dan akun sebelah yang warnanya oren dengan tokoh utam idol Korea, tapi kayaknya kalau dibikin versi Gakushuu sama Rio kayaknya imut-imut gimana~ gitu XD_

 _Btw, gelar ketua OSIS-nya dipinjem Karma bentar ya, Shuu._


End file.
